


Incoming Generation

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bonding, Family, Fe!MC, Genderbending, Post-Game(s), Secret Identity Fail, ie Goro-son finds out about the PTs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: "The Metaverse! I thought I… it was a weird night, maybe it’s… could it be back?”Akira looked between Morgana, and her son; Goro was looking thoroughly confused, and still frozen, and now looking at her with slightly beseeching eyes. “He… Morgana can talk,” she clarified. “You’re not going crazy, he’s talked all this time, we never told you–”“You never–he’s talked the whole time?” Goro retorted. “What is this??”





	Incoming Generation

“Dude, Morgana’s talking!”

It had been a long night. Morning, now, but it had been a long night prior. Akira hadn’t slept well. Neither had Ryuji, going by the matched tossing and turning. She didn’t know if he’d had nightmares the way that she had, and she didn’t have any intention to ask. He’d finally fallen asleep at some point; she’d left him in bed to go make a cup of coffee and… Goro was awake, surprisingly, so it seemed. Usually slept late. Akira remembered doing that when she was a teenager. But that wasn’t what… was most surprising…

Morgana was talking. Morgana _talked_. They knew that. But Goro never had, and they hadn’t explained it to him yet. Morgana, the whole other world, Personas. He was fifteen, he was… they had decided, soon, but they hadn’t yet and… he shouldn’t know.

“Wait! You can hear me!?”

“You… I must be going crazy. I must be asleep, still.”

Akira slammed the coffee pot back onto the burner, sprinting out of the kitchen. “Goro–”

“Hey!” Morgana interrupted. He was in the living room. Goro was sitting, his hand frozen around the TV remote, staring at him. “We’ve got a problem!” he said to Akira as she skidded into the room.

“You can hear him??”

“Wait… wait…”

“Enough of that!” Morgana interrupted. “I thought something was weird! The Metaverse!” He jumped onto the display case. His fur was bristling. “I thought I… it was a weird night, maybe it’s… could it be back?”

Akira looked between Morgana, and her son; Goro was looking thoroughly confused, and still frozen, and now looking at her with slightly beseeching eyes. “He… Morgana can talk,” she clarified. “You’re not going crazy, he’s talked all this time, we never told you–”

“You never– _he’s talked the whole time_?” Goro retorted. “What is this??”

“Hang on, I’ll explain–” She looked back at Morgana. “Weird night, you… I dreamed about the Metaverse.” If possible, Morgana’s hair stood on end even more. It might have been funny, any other time. “I thought it was just a dream, do you think… the others?”

“Go wake up Ryuji–”

“‘m already awake,” a voice mumbled in the doorway. “What’s all the yelling?”

“Did you dream about the Metaverse?” Akira and Morgana had the same question.

“Wait, what? I mean, yeah,” Ryuji said, “but it was… wait, are you saying you did, too–”

“What’s the Metaverse!” Goro interrupted. “Why’s Morgana talking? What the _hell’s_ going on?!”

Akira looked from Goro, to Morgana, and back to Goro. And then her husband, the same man she’d fought her way through the Metaverse before with, the man she’d fallen in love with and married and had a son with, and thought she’d escaped the lifestyle with. Maybe… maybe it wasn’t as simple as that.

“We have to tell him.”

“You don’t exactly have a choice now,” Morgana muttered. “You should call someone else and ask them… Panther’s in America, but Oracle, Queen, Noir…”

“You don’t have to call them those names yet,” Ryuji muttered. “Maybe it’s nothing, maybe it’s not… it could be just a coincidence, right?”

“Do you think it would be a coincidence??” Morgana hissed. “You all dream the same dream, your _son_ can hear me– wait! If Goro can hear me…” he turned his gaze back on the teenager sitting on the edge of the couch “… does he have the potential…?”

There really was no escaping this life. But please God, _please God_ , not their son.

Except… he was almost as old and they had been, back in high school… and thankfully _he_ wouldn’t need to fight for the safety of his world like they had. Hopefully. Well, they were still there; they could take care of it need be, right?

 _Fuck_ , she didn’t want to think about this. But Morgana was right: they didn’t have a choice now.

“Persona,” she said weakly. “The power of Persona. Your father and I… along with the rest of our friends… Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Haru, Futaba, and… for a time, the man you were named after–”

“Or as the rest of the world eventually came to know us, Joker,” Ryuji gestured to Akira, “Skull,” to himself, “Panther, Fox, Queen, Noir, Oracle, and Mona.” He nodded at Morgana. “Or, I mean, Akechi was Crow, but…”

“The Phantom–”

“– Phantom Thieves,” Goro breathed. “The Phantom Thieves, are you telling me that _you’re_ the Phantom Thieves?!” He sank back into the sofa. “You’ve… all of you?! Holy shit! You’ve been the Phantom Thieves all this time!?”

“Since high school.” Morgana sat back down, but tail continued to twitch through the air. “I’ve been guiding these morons around since then.”

“And now we’re morons again!” Ryuji said. _“Seriously?”_

“Ryuji.”

“Is this gonna start up again– you wanna go, Mona, let’s go! You still owe me that fight from fifteen years ago!”

Akira scrubbed the heel of her hand against her forehead. Okay, some things didn’t change, then. Some things were definitely not escapable. But Goro was still sitting on the couch, looking stunned, and those could be talked about later.

“We were going to tell you,” she said quietly. “We were just… waiting. Until you got older, but I guess we should have told you before now. The point is…”

“All those calling cards,” Goro interrupted. “All those _people_ –”

“They were bad people.” Ryuji interrupted too. “We made calls that we probably shouldn’t have as kids but they were _bad_ people. They deserved what they got.”

“Ryuji.” Maybe they would go into more details on their targets _later_.

“It’s true. He needs to know that. _We_ weren’t bad people, not like everyone made us out to be.”

That was true. After they had stopped the world’s ruin, they… hadn’t… the press hadn’t been kind. No news _wasn’t_ good news, but it hadn’t mattered after that. They had been done. Their part to play had been over.

“We should see if we can– no, just check your phone,” Morgana said suddenly. “See if the app is back!”

“Oh, right!”

“… This app?” Goro picked up his phone off the couch, drawing his pattern and holding up to show the screen.

The eye.

“It just showed up, this morning. Thought I deleted it, but…” He looked up. “All of this… I always thought it was a story, a fad, but… it’s real, isn’t it? That’s how you all know each other… is everyone involved? Uncle Sojiro? Doctor Tae? Mishi?”

“They… knew, about us. They helped us.”

“They helped you save the world.”

“Oh, _are_ they still saying we saved the world?” Ryuji asked.

Goro smiled weakly. He looked equal parts intrigued and… stupefied. Akira could understand. “Depends on the forum you’re on,” he replied, and Ryuji laughed.

“Yeah, right… I’m gonna go call Haru, she’s the one most likely to actually have been _asleep_ during the night… and I need coffee,” he muttered as he went.

Akira still hadn’t gotten hers, either. They… might need more than coffee, after this. “I’m sorry,” she said instead, looking back at her son. “We should have… we lived with the secret a long time. The people who do know… weren’t supposed to. Yeah, let’s call it that. But we’re not used to telling people, not that that’s an excuse–”

“No,” Goro said. “It’s, um… weird, I guess. My parents were the Phantom Thieves. I mean… it’s _cool_ , though. It’s just…” He cast a glance at Morgana. “… Is Morgana actually a cat?”

_“No.”_

“Yes,” Akira laughed. “He is now… or, was. Things might have changed… again.” Now she looked at Morgana, too. “We need to go back. See if the Metaverse…”

“Yeah. Definitely. Ugh… I got a bad feeling about this.”

 

 

“Shit.”

“It really has returned…”

“It feels the same way it did before. Woahhh. It’s been _years_ , though! Why now, Mona?”

“I dunno, but it can’t be good. We wouldn’t look like this if–”

“But why now?” Haru interrupted. It was the same question, and they all had it. “The Phantom Thieves have been gone for years, why would we be considered a threat?”

"It  _has_ been gone for years," Makoto said shortly, "just as well as we have. What changed that we didn't notice?"

“Forget that, there’s Shadows everywhere down here!” Futaba said. “Like, I’m talking stronger than last time. I think.”

“You think? You sound like the cat!”

“Hey, it’s been almost twenty years, _you_ try to do better!”

“I can’t!”

“Yeah, that’s right, shut up!”

“Guys.” Akira tugged her gloves further up her wrists. Their costumes had accommodated for the years. Like nothing had ever changed. They all looked the same, just a little older. “We can’t go in, we’re down An– Panther in America and Fox for his exhibition. We don’t know what’s in there. We get Fox back, okay. It’ll be a few days at least for Panther, but right now we’re down too much firepower and we haven’t been in here in… years. We need to take this slow and–”

“What the _hell_?!”

She couldn’t feel Arsene under her control at the moment, but she could feel the power of dormant Persona hovering beneath the surface from the voice in the darkness. She was ready to attack and–

_“Goro?”_

“What– what is–” He spun around, hands fluttering against the clothing on his body. “This isn’t–”

“… Oh _shit_.”

“This isn’t what I was _wearing!_ ”

“Woahhhhh. Joker, you son looks cool!”

“Wait, but Goro-kun didn’t have an awakening… did he?”

“He shouldn’t have, yet, but… the whole case is strange! I don’t know!”

“Can’t you say something besides ‘I don’t know’ or ‘I think’??”

“Everything is happening so quickly… we have even less answers than we did the first time…”

“What. is. going. on. I can’t even breathe in this!? Wait, where’d the– mask, where the mask come from??”

“Goro, wait! Let me explain–”

 

 

“You got ‘em, Mom?! I– I mean… Joker.”

Akira grinned, slipping her gun back into the holster. “Actually…”

_“Your son can hit a weakness! Pass the baton and follow up!”_

“Why don’t you take this one?” she laughed, and their resulting fistbump was probably more celebratory than it should have been.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand rounding out the Goro-son AU for Pan!
> 
> which doesn't necessarily mean the verse is over, just... maybe winding down? I don't know, I'm just the writer! orz (no there's another small non-chronological one coming no worries)
> 
> soo you know who else you didn't see the awakening for? in canon? you remember ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) just playing with you...


End file.
